Video network service providers are used both locally (e.g., within a single city) and nationally (e.g., between cities) to transmit high quality video data. Various communities may desire to transmit video data from one place to another. Such community members may include the television industry, the film industry, news bureaus, the music industry, the sports industry, governments, universities, and any other industry that uses high quality video data. For example, a television network may wish to send an uncompressed high-definition video feed of a live event, such as a live sports event or an awards show (such as the Oscars or the Grammys) from a first venue location where the event is occurring to a second location where the television network's production center is located. This video data may be transmitted over a video network from a port located in the venue where the event is occurring to a port in a television production center in a different state. The television network production center may manipulate and control the video data by, for example, inserting advertisements, and further distribute the integrated video data to affiliates in local markets throughout the country.
In the past, video networks were controlled by a video network service provider that provided the physical infrastructure to customers that had access to video ports connected to the video network. In these legacy systems, creating a video connection often required a phone call to the video network service provider to create a manual connection between a source port and a destination port. A second phone call to the video network service provider was also required to terminate the video connection between the two ports.